Onsen party !
by Manna-sama
Summary: Le Sorcerer offre un numéro spécial Raijinshu. Viens la double page de Freed qui pose pour l'occasion dans un Onsen (Bain publique Japonais) dévoilant son corps comme jamais auparavant. Luxus n'arrive plus à retirer les images sensuels de son esprit. Le mage runique cache bien son jeu derrière son sourire d'ange qu'il affiche au quotidien. Le dragon découvre ce qu'il cache d'autre.


Dans la ville de Magnolia dans une certaine guilde surpuissante, le nouveau numéro du Sorcier vient d'arriver. Luxus et l'unité Raijin ou la couverture et une page à chacun de leurs clients, voilà pourquoi ils sont tous guilde feuillette le magazine. Mira fait pour lire quelques minutes pendues à ses lèvres.

\- «Evergreen reste aussi séduisante et féérique depuis son mariage avec Elfman Strauss. La belle et la version bête version queue de fée, un couple explosif et attendrissant. »La photo du couple qui s'embrasse, Mira as a clin of eye

\- (Ajuste ses lunettes) Mais… C'est un paparazzi qui nous a filé pendant le voyage de noce?! (Rouge of gene and of colère)

\- (Reprend la lecture l'air de rien) «On pourrait vendre son âme en pensant à Mirajane. Mais nos lectures sur confessé préférer la donner à Bixrow. Cumulant les conquêtes d'un soir, il ne faut pas se tromper de données et être à l'envoutant mage bleu. »Bix '… Où as-tu trouvé un maillot de bain aussi… moulant?

-C'est la prod 'j'y peux rien! Un langage orgueilleux et tirant d'une langue d'une manière dont lui seul est le secret.

-Bref… (Tourne la page) Une double page pour Freed…

\- (Tous s'attroupe pour mieux voir) Héé?

-Et quelle pose…. (Rougit légèrement la mage satanique)

Derrière les portes de la guilde Freed et Luxus rentre d'une quête. C'était dans un village au nord de magnolia ou la neige n'était pas terminée.

-Achoum! …

Freed… Comment faire pour que la prochaine mission soit si tu tombes malade? (Lui tend un mouchoir)

\- * Tu te débrouillerais très bien tout seul * C'est rien… (se mouche) C'est surement quelqu'un qui parle dans mon dos…

-Mh ... T'es tout rouge (Pose sa principale sur son front) Et t'es très chaud….

-*Te rapproche pas comme ça, déjà que j'avais envie de te sauter dessus pendant toute la mission...* Nan ça va t'inquiète (Essaye de reprendre contenance) Le maître nous attend !

-Mh (Retire sa main) Allons-y …

Ils poussèrent les lourdes portes et pénétrèrent dans l'ambiance calme de leur guilde. Oui, calme c'est très étrange ….Où sont les cris ? Les chaises qui volent ? Pourquoi Natsu ne leur saute pas dessus pour se battre avec Luxus ? Pourquoi Mira ne leur souhaite pas « Bon retour » avec son sourire habituel ? Non, tous fixaient le magazine à la même page. Luxus perdit patience et brisa le silence.

-Hey ! Depuis quand on nous accueille comme ça ? Il se passe quoi là ? (Rejoignant Mira, secondé de loin par Freed)

-Bah … il se passe que Freed est en double page du Sorcerer et que ... (Commença Ever).

-(Montre l'article, l'autre main sur la joue pour calmer ses rougeurs ) C'est très….très chaud ! (Acheva Mira).

Luxus se sentait comme si Ever l'avait pétrifié, le temps se figeât. Ce n'est que quand Freed arriva à leur niveau et brisa la glace qu'il pût reprendre sa respiration.

-Comment ça très chaud ? Je n'ai fait aucun shooting de ce genre... (Observe également, impassible)

Il y avait plusieurs photos toutes prisent dans un Onsen. Sur celle de droite la vapeur comme seul couvre sexe il était tourné au ¾ contractant ses bras pour dompter sa crinière. Celle de gauche, une vue en plongée sur son corps allongé dans un très petit niveau d'eau, les jambes écartées, relevant sa frange dans un geste sensuel la bouche entrouverte... Et la dernière fit saigner du nez quelques mages. Gros plan de face le regard embrumé, les joues rougit, les perles d'eau rivalisant avec la vapeur pour mettre en valeurs le torse du mage. Quelques mèches coller à son visage semblaient montrer le chemin vers sa bouche pulpeuse, dont la lèvre inferieur était mordu érotiquement.

-Ha ça …. A oui je me souviens !

-Tu veux dire que tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais ?! (Demanda Lisana toujours choquée)

-Bien sûr. Tiens Mira voilà le rapport de mission (Lui tend le papier sans broncher et s'éloigne)

-(Revenant à elle) Ha euh merci Freed * Que dit le magazine sur les photos ? * « Freed Justine, fondateur de l'unité Raijin a accepté de se dévoiler pour le plaisir des lecteurs et lectrices du Sorcerer. Onsen party, quand l'élégance de l'unité Raijin se met à nue »

Luxus fulminait, comment Freed la grâce et l'élégance même pouvait poser comme ça ? La situation était vraiment étrange, il sentait quelque chose monter en lui. La colère ? Oui c'est surement ça ! Tout le monde juge un membre de son équipe, ils le scrutent sous toutes les coutures, les yeux emplit de désir et c'est très énervant ! En même temps qui est-il pour juger se comportement ? Lui qui au même moment fait exactement la même chose… Soyons honnête, qui détournerait le regard d'un tel spectacle.

-* Comment fait-il pour être si sexy ?…*(s'attarde sur la photo vue de dos) * Depuis quand il a de telles fesses (plisse les yeux pour admirer chaque détails)

-Y'en a un qui n'en perds pas une miette en tout cas ! (Remarqua Bix' frappant son chef du coude)

Luxus s'étrangla.

-Je me demande ce qu'on dit sur toi Lux' (Ever tourne la page)

Décevant, une photo banale prend toute la page glorifiant sa puissance et son physique de rêve mais blâmant son caractère de cochon et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout détruire. Pas étonnant Luxus n'accepte que très rarement les shootings.

Tous se désintéressèrent du magazine et reprirent leur conversation en tentant d'éviter le regard assassin du dragon de la foudre qui se dirigeât vers l'étage. Il se jeta sur le canapé frottant ses yeux pour effacer mentalement les photos, mais rien n'y faisait. S'il n'avait pas vu cet article jamais il n'aurait imaginé son coéquipier de cette façon.

-Tout va bien ?

La voix du vert le remmena dans le temps et l'espace présent. N'osant pas lui faire face pour il ne savait quelle raison, il laissa ses mains poser sur ses yeux et fit un signe de tête.

-Mh…

-T'es sûr ? Tu ne serais pas malade toi aussi ?

-(Se redresse et le regarde) Ha je savais bien que tu avais chopé la crève !

-(Sourire d'ange un peu gêné) On ne peut rien te cacher…(Se gratte la nuque et regarde ailleurs)

Ce geste fit tomber de sa poche un ordre de mission qui glissa derrière lui.

-Mince … Tiens regarde.

-Mh ? (Le fixe)

-(Se retourne et se penche pour ramasser le papier) Je voudrais ton avis.

-(Matte ses fesses)*Elles sont vraiment comme ça sous ses vêtement ?...J'ai envie de les toucher* (Se gifle mentalement)

-(Fait de nouveau face à Luxus) Euh.. T'es sûr que ça va ? t'es tout rouge …(S'approche)

-Oui ! t'inquiète … C'est quoi ? (Montre la feuille pour changer de conversation)

\- (Lui donne) C'est une mission elle n'est pas de Rang S mais elle paye bien ! (Sourire d'ange)

-* C'est dingue … Il cache bien son jeu…Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu et maintenant je ne vois que ça *

-(Pose sa main sur le front de Luxus) T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es vraiment rouge tu sais … t'as l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur.

-* Parfois ta perspicacité est une vraie plaie…Il est vraiment trop proche ...*

Le dragon de la foudre regarda les lèvres de son coéquipier et repensa à la dernière photo de l'article qui lui était dédié. A cette pensée son pantalon devint inconfortable. Par chance son grand manteau camouflait son entre jambe.

-*Merde ! * Je …. Je lirais ça plus tard je vais me reposer !

-D'accord (S'écarte) je serais chez moi si besoin (Fait un signe de la main) n'hésite pas à passer, à plus ! (Descend les escaliers)

-Mh !

Freed lui disait toujours qu'il pouvait passer chez lui. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire. Pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment important ? Pourquoi ça lui trotte dans la tête que maintenant ? Avait-il peur d'y aller ? A-t-il peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ? N'importe quoi ! C'est un ami de longue date, il le connait ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait …Jamais « son Freed » n'aurait fait de telles photos.

-* Pourquoi ça redescends pas ….*( Maugréa-t-il fixant son érection maintenant qu'il était seul à l'étage)* Pense à autre chose* (Il saisit l'ordre de mission et commença à lire) Encore Yajima-sama qui a besoin de nous… Pourquoi pas, il paye bien.

Il repensa à la fois où il s'était perdu en faisant les courses, mauvais souvenirs qui le fit redescendre. Une fois en état il rentra chez-lui.

Les jours passent et l'affaire s'estompe peu à peu. A vrai dire, Freed n'était pas revenue depuis… étrange ...Mira qui s'inquiétait missionna Luxus d'aller voir son coéquipier puisque la mission pour Yajima allait bientôt commencer, il fallait donner une réponse.

Le grand mage se retrouva alors devant la porte d'entrée. Il toqua.

-Freed ? C'est Luxus…

Au bout de quelque instants la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Freed était emmitouflé dans une couette avec une tête de 10km de long.

-Luxuuuus…..(En mode Zombie)

-Tch' j't'avais dit de mieux te couvrir ! (Entre sans la permission)

-Dnaan ! Tu bvas êt' Balade !

-Je suis plus résistant que toi tu le sais bien, Soupira-t-il.

Il retira son manteau et le posa sur le porte manteau à portée de main. Il laissa trainer son regard dans l'entrée et prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait chez son ami aux cheveux vert.

-Et puis c'est l'occasion de voir comment tu vis en dehors de la guilde.

En entendant cette phrase Freed se sentait déjà mieux. Mais il n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher en le disant à son chef. Au contraire il allait en profiter.

-Tu te soigne au moins ?

-*Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi ? * Oui plus ou Boins…

-Ouais… Quand il s'agit de ta santé tu es vite négligent, si tu veux mon avis. Tu verrais ta tête…

\- (Se regarde dans le miroir) * C'est pas comme ça que je vais le sédui….*

-(Laisse échapper un rire)T'étais sacrément plus sexy dans le Sorcerer…

\- (Fait volte-face, les yeux écarquillés) Quoi ?!

-*Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute ! * Quoi quoi ? J'ai rien dit …(Détourne le regard) Bon je vais te chercher des médocs bouge pas ! (S'en va plus vite que l'éclaire)

-*Attends deux secondes…. Il a bien dit ….Sexy ?* (Va se recoucher)

De son côté Luxus revenait de chez l'herboriste avec un remède de cheval pour le vert. Il regrettait de ne pas en avoir profiter pour lui demander un remède contre sa connerie affligeante !

-Il va me prendre pour un putain de pervers …* Putain il faut que je fasse gaffe à pas penser à voix haute !* ( Inspire et entre sans frapper) Freed ?

-Mhhh ….

-(Repère le gémissement du malade et se rend dans la chambre) Je t'ai pris le plus efficace.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'épave, observant distraitement la chambre de ce dernier.

-J'ai Bahl à la gorge…..

-*La semence de dragon fonctionnerait ….* (Sent son entre cuisse palpiter) Pas maintenant ….

-(Dégage la couette de son visage) mh ?

-Non rien…

-Fait bah addention c'est le Bordel ...(Se mouche en se relevant)

-*Le bordel ? * Tu fais référence aux quelques mouchoirs sur la table de chevet ?

\- (Le regarde complètement HS) Ouii…

-(Soupir)T'en tiens une sacrée couche…Bon ! Avale ça ! Je te coule un bain, je vais vite te remettre d'aplomb. (Se lève en s'étirant)

-(Avale la potion d'une traite) Beuuuh…..(Frissonne) Dégoutant !

-Peut-être mais tu ne parles plus du nez (Lui fait une pichenette sur le bout du nez)

-(Rougit en se tenant le nez susnommé) Je parlais pas du nez !

-Ta jolie voix est de retour aussi. (L'air moqueur, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour couler le bain)

-*Ma jolie ? voix…* (Rouge tomate)

Luxus pénétra dans ce qui sembla être un SPA. La taille de la baignoire était impressionnante et les étagères étaient remplit à ras bord de produit en tout genre. Son regard se perdit dans le dédale de flacon et coffret ainsi exposé.

-*Et dans tout ça il avait pas un seul remède pour un rhum ?(Fait couler l'eau, reprend son exploration le temps que la baignoire soit pleine)* Soins cheveux, soins du corps, huile de massage, lubrifi….Pourquoi il a ça là ?!Attend le flacon est énorme et…*(Prend le flacon et constate qu'il est étonnamment léger, une date d'ouverture est inscrite)*Comment il a pu utiliser autant de lubrifiant en si peu de temps ?!*

-Tout va bien Lux' ?

Le flacon lui échappe des mains à plusieurs reprise avant de pouvoir le reposer juste à temps avant que Freed ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

-(Ecarlate) Ou …oui ! (Coupe l'eau) Ton bain est près !

-Mer…ci (Tombe à genou) mes jambes…

-Freed ?! ça va ? (S'agenouille près de lui, inquiet)

-C'est rien, c'est le contre coup du remède j'imagine….

-Peut-être que le bain n'est pas prudent finalement …

-Pourtant j'en ai vraiment besoin, je vais me débarrasser de toutes les toxines de la maladie grâce au remède. Alors il faut vraiment que je le prenne.

-C'est vrai mais….

\- Et puis ...(Prend son air angélique) Si tu restes près de moi je ne crains rien.

-*Il recommence ….C'est quoi cette manière de me regarder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien penser en agissant comme ça ? N'oublie pas Lux' derrière ce sourire innocent se trouve un gros consommateur de lubrifiant ! *Comment il a pu vider le flacon en si peu de temps ?

-Mh ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-*Ferme-la Lux' !* Rien ! Euh oui pas de problème ça fera comme à l'Onsen après tout !

Il se rendit compte de son erreur à la seconde ou il prononça le mot « Onsen ». Les photos sensuelles et la réaction de son corps revinrent à la charge, provoquant la même gêne grandissante entre ses cuisses.

-(Figé)*Merde….*

-(N'as rien remarqué) Exactement ! tu m'aide à me déshabillé ?(Rougit légèrement)

-*OOOh merde !* Oui …bien sûr..

La couette avait été laissée sur le lit mais une quantité impressionnante de vêtement couvrait le corps du mage runique.

-Ben dit moi…tu devais avoir sacrément froid.

-Oui…Mais maintenant je meurs de chaud (Peine à retirer le premier pull)

-Bouge pas… (Retire tout d'un coup) Voilà !

-(Cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouge et le regard embrumé il soupira profondément d'aise) Je revis…. (Défait ça ceinture)

Soudain la précédente gêne de Luxus palpita pour devenir douloureuse. Cette situation n'est pourtant pas si différente des fois où ils allaient à la piscine ou au bain public ensemble. La seule différence c'est qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux…. Rien que tous les deux … Et que pendant qu'il se perd dans ses pensées Freed se retrouve en caleçon devant lui.

-*Merde et merde et merde…..* (Détourne le regard, rouge pivoine)

-(Retire son caleçon) Lux je vais avoir besoin de toi…

-(Ose un regard en coin) mh ?

-Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le bain tout seul…

-*Bah tiens !*Pas de problème.(Déglutit)

Sans réfléchir le dragon de la foudre saisit le mage vert tel une mariée. Posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur la cuisse. A ce contact, il se surprit à caresser du bout des doigts la douce peau qui s'offrait à lui.

-*Je pourrais passer tout mon temps à caresser son corps…*

-Lux' ? (Rougissant légèrement)

-Pardon …(Le dépose dans l'eau tiède) T'es bien comme ça ?

-(Soupir d'aise) C'est parfait Lux' Merci beaucoup.

-Tourne toi je vais te masser le dos. (Il prit de quoi laver le malade et frotta son dos énergiquement)

-Mh… ça fait du bien…

-(Subit une vague de chaleur et retire son haut) Excuse Freed mais j'ai vraiment trop chaud…

-(Entend le T-shirt de son dragon favoris se faire jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce)Mh-mh Pas de soucis. (Profite)

Un instant passa avant que le vert ne prenne conscience de la situation. Il était nu dans son bain en train de se faire frotter le dos par son plus grand fantasme. Fantasme qui d'ailleurs le trouvait sexy et venait de le porter nu contre son torse. Torse désormais débarrassé de tout obstacle textile.

Le remède devait être le meilleure de la boutique car le mage runique était pour ainsi dire en « pleine forme » . La mousse camouflant justement son entre jambe à son plus grand bonheur. Freed sentit alors son bras se soulever par la force fluide des mains du dragon. Luxus était très attentionnés dans ses gestes. Quand vint le tour du cou d'être laver il résista à l'envie de déposer un baiser.

-(Une seconde vague de chaleur le stoppa dans son geste)* Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?!*

-Lux' ça va ?

-Oui , oui … je te laisse faire le reste. Je vais te prendre une serviette. (Dépose l'éponge contre son pectoral droit)

-(Caresse sa main en saisissant l'éponge)Merci, elles sont en bas du placard à ta gauche.

-*Ses mains sont si douces…Dieu merci je n'ai pas à me lever, de toute manière avec une gaulle pareille …*(Dépose la serviette un peu plus loin)

-(Finit de se laver et soupir un bon cou) Je suis trop bien… J'ai pas envie de sortir( Rejette la tête en arrière en relevant sa frange)

-(Ferme le tiroir puis se tourne pour lui parler en se relevant légèrement) T'es pas obligé de sor….*Nom de dieu !*( Fix Freed)

La même. Exactement la même position que la foutue deuxième photo du foutu Sorcerer. A cet instant Luxus se maudit de porter des pantalons aussi serrés. Il allait exploser.

-* A moi, je veux que ce corps, que Freed soit à moi !* ( Sort) J'reviens !

-Lux' ? *Bizarre…*(Remarque le t-shirt, le prend et respire le parfum du blond) *Même ton odeur est sensuelle…*

-(Va s'assoir dans le canapé du salon) *Pense à quelque chose de dégoutant, répugnant …*

Rien n'y fait, l'un comme l'autre avait une excitation douloureuse et craignait d'être repéré. Il fallait se soulager le plus discrètement et rapidement possible.

-*Quel allumeur …* (Défait son pantalon et constate les dégâts)

Dans des pièces opposées, ignorant complètement ce que l'autre faisait, chacun s'empoigna et commença de long va et viens. L'un pensant à l'autre, et surtout à tous ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire subir. Luxus y alla franchement et vient le premier étouffant son râle de jouissance dans un coussin qui se trouvait là. Il se rinça rapidement et entreprit de retourner dans la salle de bain, le plus nonchalamment possible évidement. Et si Freed pose des questions ? Il mentirait sur le tas …

-(Soupir profond)*Oooh….ça fait du bien…(Se dirige vers la salle de bain) J'espère qu'il n'as rien entendu…*

-Hhan !

-(Se fige) *Nan je dois rêver …C'est mon esprit tordu qui fantasme*(Est à la porte, n'osant pas entrer)

Son ouïe surdéveloppée ne pouvait lui mentir, les clapotis de l'eau et la respiration saccadée de mini jouissements ne laissaient plus tellement place au doute.

-Haaannn ! (Jouit abondement) Lux…us…(Haletant)

-(Ecarquille les yeux, la mâchoire lui en tombe)

-*J'espère qu'il est bien parti faire un tour, sinon je suis grillé…* (Rit intérieurement, le sourire aux lèvres)

Freed décida de sortir du bain, le bruit de l'eau incita le dragon à jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Le blond admira la moindre parcelle de peau nu de mage runique, malheureusement le vert se tourna lui faisant dos pour s'attacher les cheveux. Instinctivement le mage de rang S se pencha pour se donner toutes les chances de voir plus faisant grincer le parquet. Un quart de seconde suffit à l'épier pour deviner ce qui se passait, se retournant au ¾ par pur reflexe plus que par peur.

La voilà. La première photo de ce magazine. Il est en tenu d'Adam, juste assez tourné pour frustrer les regards posés sur lui, les joues en feu. Les cheveux caressant sa peau de porcelaine juste assez relever par ses mains pour souligner la musculature de ces bras.

-*Merde je suis grillé*

Pensèrent les deux hommes. Freed noua la serviette autour de sa taille.

-Lux' je sais que t'es là…

-(Ouvre la porte en silence)

-Tu… tu m'as entendu ? (Les joues roses, le regard fuyant)

-Mh…(Regarde au sol)

-*Il va me prendre pour un pervers ...* J'ai vraiment honte …Je suis désolé mais d'être avec toi, comme ça, rien que tous les deux …

-T'as pas à être honteux ou désolé …Moi aussi je viens de … (Rouge tomate, une érection commence à naitre)

-*Sérieux ?*(Dans le même état soulevant légèrement la serviette)

-(Le remarque) On dirait que le remède fait effet….

Le dragon avait une voix suave semblant à celle d'un prédateur. Provocant un regain de vigueur entre les cuisses des deux hommes. Ils se fixaient, ils s'excitaient mutuellement c'est évident et terriblement tentant. Freed osa un pas vers son dragon pour mettre les choses au clair mais ….Le simple pas fit tomber sur ses chevilles le tissu blanc. Le vert resta figer ne sachant quoi faire, sa virilité dressée à l'air libre. Le blond posa ses yeux sur cette partie encore inconnue à ses yeux.

-Délicieux….

\- Quoi ? *J'ai bien entendu ? *

\- (Le regarde dans les yeux se léchant les lèvres) Tu à l'air délicieux Freed. (S'avance) J'ai très envie de te dévorer.

-(Le souffle coupé)Han.. !

-(Le plaque contre le mur saisissant au passage sa virilité de la main droite) mmmh…

\- Haaann Lux' !*Qu'est ce qu'il fou ?!*

\- (S'empare de ses lèvres et commence de doux vas et viens) Freed ….

-(Se retient de gémir , sous le choc)

\- Je vais te faire jouir comme personne ne t'as fait jouir compris ?

-Qu-quoi ?! mh !

-(Presse un genou entre les jambes de son amant) Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom Freed. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? (Lèche l'arrête de son menton)

-*J'hallucine .. c'est les médocs ? Non c'est beaucoup trop bon…C'est …*Ouiii….ii ! (Saisit le visage du blond) *Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Luxus …*(Pose ses lèvres contre ses jumelles) *Je t'aime* (Force la barrière et commence un jeu de langue tandis qu'il tremble de plaisir)

Le dragon plus qu'heureux de voir l'objet de son désir participer avidement, mit fin au jeu de bouche pour déposer ses lèvres sur tout le corps du mage runique. Il décida de mordiller au passage son menton, son cou, sa clavicule et ses tétons. S'attardant spécialement sur ses derniers libérant les cris aigue de son partenaire. Il continua son chemin pour finir à genou devant le vert.

-Han Luxus...

Freed devait se l'avouer. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette scène. Voir le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus puissant des mages, son dieu vivant à genou devant lui. Ses lèvres parfaites à quelques centimètres de son membre gorgé de désir. Comme c'est jouissif. Il se sent en position de force bien qu'il tremble comme une feuille.

-(Lèche les quelques gouttes déjà présente)

-Han (Tentes de se calmer)

-Mh donne m'en plus…(Le saisissant toujours d'une main, lèche toute la longueur)

-HHHaaaaa !(Jette la tête en arrière)

-(Le prend en bouche, suçote le gland puis fait des vas et viens de plus en plus long et profond)

La raison s'est envolée, seul l'instant, les sensations comptent, le plaisir est son seul objectif. Le plaisir oui mais pas le sien …Celui de Freed. Le dragon est tellement bien quand il est ainsi. En transe. Abandonné à ses lèvres, ses mains. Chaque gémissement l'encourage et le guide dans la quette de l'orgasme.

-(Au bout de plusieurs minutes ) Lux' ! Je …Je vais !(Glisse ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée)

-(Accélère tout en saisissant les bourses)Mmh…

-Hiiiiiin ! (Viens rapidement dans la bouche du dragon)

-(Avale tout, lèche les dernières gouttes)Mmmh tu es un vrai délice Freed (Remonte à sa hauteur)

-Lux'….(L'embrasse avec fougue)

-(Participe avidement et caresse ses fesses)* Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être en toi*

-(Caresse l'entrejambe à travers le tissus) Viens ….le lit….

-Avec plaisir … (Le porte jusqu'au lit, se penche sur lui)

-(Le stop) Lux'…(Le cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique)

-Un problèm… ?

-(L'embrasse fougueusement le renversant, le débarrasse des quelques vêtements encore présent avec doigté) La c'est beaucoup mieux ...(Efflore l'intérieur des cuisses de son dragon en se léchant les lèvres, admirant le membre imposant)

-(Surexcité) J'vais pas tenir longtemps si tu me dévore et… (Le retourne) Il faut que je te prenne maintenant … *Pardonne-moi si je suis violent mais tu m'as cherché sale petit pervers…*

\- (Sur le dos, Luxus le surplombant) Vraiment ? (Questionna -t-il faussement son chef)

Son regard échaudé avec ses yeux mis clos enivrait l'atmosphère. Il plaça ses doigts sur la bouche de Luxus en léchant la sienne. Intiment l'ordre au dragon de les lubrifier. Il obéit sagement, complétement perdu … qu'allait bien pouvoir faire son amant ? Une fois mouillés il abaissa sa main entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta et commença à se préparer dans des couinements de plus en plus aigus. Luxus n'en perdit pas une miette, gravant à jamais ses images au plus profond de sa mémoire. Subjugué par le merveilleux scénario se déroulant spécialement pour lui. Il suivit du regard la main libre du vert qui lui indiqua le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Le dragon s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Des préservatifs. Une quantité folle de préservatifs, de toutes sorte.

-(Continu de se préparer) MMmh… !

Il en prit un et s'empressa de se l'enfiler pour revenir entre les cuisses du mage runique. Qui avait eu le temps de se préparer avec désormais 3 doigts. Luxus n'en pouvait plus, le voir avec un tel niveau d'excitation, se donner autant plaisir le fit bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Freed….

C'était un grognement d'animal en rut prêts à bondir sur sa proie.

-(Retire ses doigts) Han ….Lux viite !

Il colla aussitôt sa virilité contre l'entrée de son amant. Le regardant dans les yeux et l'empalant de toute sa longueur en un coup. Arrachant à tout deux des râles de plénitude. Le blond resta immobile suffocant de plaisir…

-Si serré ….(Commence des vas et viens lent et régulier)

-Han …Hann…Haann ! Lux !

-Mmmmh (Accelère)

-Hhhann ! (Pose ses jambes sur les épaules du blond)

-( Se retiens de toutes ses force, frôle une boule de nerf)

-HHHannnnNN !(Se contracte autour de la virilité de son amant)

-(Surpris puis le pilonne violement )MMmh !*Encore !*

Le soumis se déversa abondement sur son propre ventre dans un cris sans fin. A la vue de l'éjaculation de son amant Luxus se libera rapidement dans un râle rauque et vibrant.

A bout de souffle les deux mages se laissèrent tomber encore emboités. Un instant passa avant que Luxus ne se retire pour s'écrouler à côté du vert. Tout deux fixèrent les moulures du plafond. Freed entreprit de se relever.

-It-taï !

\- (Le regarde) Tout va bien ?

-Oui t'en fait pas (Sourire gêné, souffle pour gérer la douleur)

-Pardon…j'ai été trop fort ?

-Nan, c'est ma première fois c'est pour ça…

-Quoiiii ? * Il se fou de ma gueule ?*

-Oui (Rougit grandement) Tu viens de me dépuceler Lux'… (Son cœur bat à tout rompre en prononçant ses mots qui rendent l'instant plus incroyable encore)

-*Je suis son premier*(Etrangement enorgueillit)

-Il ya un problème ?

-Non non pas du tout ! mais le lubrifiant alors ?

-Ha ça…. (Ouvre le deuxième tiroir du chevet, montrant des sex toys) Je voulais me préserver pour toi …. Mais certain soir en revenant de mission je….(Se cache le visage dans ses mains) J'avais vraiment trop envie de toi alors je ….Je me suis équipé voilà !

-Sacrément équipé même… (Fix le tiroir, effaré) *Alors le Freed élégant et pure...*(Une image de Freed se donnant du plaisir avec ses jouets lui fit venir le rouge aux joues) * Il faut que je teste ça sur lui la prochaine fois…*

Oui, il n'allait pas laisser passer une seule occasion de le prendre de nouveau. Surtout que… Le mage vert avait attendu le blond. Mais dans ce cas ….

-Et les capotes ?

-Ha ça ? …échantillons gratuits avec le lubrifiant du cou j'ai pu apprendre à les mettre … (Plus que gêné)

-*Il passe de l'état de bête de sexe, à trop mignon en quelques minutes… Il ne cesse de me surprendre * Tout s'explique…

-Luxus…

-Mh ?

-Tu…tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

-Euh ça quoi ? * Il a honte ?*

-Bah, mon « équipement » et mon dépucelage ….

\- (Sourire carnassier) Evidement...(S'assieds derrière lui pour le serrer contre son torse)

\- (Rougit)Merci…

Un ange passe.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es préservé pour moi ?

-Je sais c'est vieux jeu …

-C'est plutôt…. touchant.

-*Il se moque pas ?* Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Bien sur personne n'as jamais fait ça pour moi, c'est une très belle preuve d'amour.

-*On n'as jamais parlé de mes sentiments avant…même si je suis pas du tout discret et que toute la guilde joue la dessus…rêve pas mon vieux ça reste Luxus .*Si tu savais le nombre de fille qui rêve de coucher avec toi ….

-(Grand soupir) Je viens de briser tous leurs espoirs alors …

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien ... (Le serre plus contre lui) J'ai l'intention de passer toutes mes nuits et mes jours à tes côtés ….

Sur ces mots Freed senti son cœur se stopper. Une déclaration ? De la part de Luxus ? C'est forcément un rêve …

Il se pinça ….Aucun changement le blond était toujours là à le fixer avec détermination

-Lux' j'ai du mal à comprendre…

-Freed ….( Prend ses lèvres) Tu es bien trop malin, tu as très bien compris (Lui caresse la joue) Je suis de tombé amoureux de toi évidement.

-Luxus…

Le lacrima vision sonna. Mira ….

Le blond décrocha.

-Luxus ? T'es encore chez Freed ? Tout va bien ? Yashima-Sama s'impatiente….

-*Ha oui c'est vrai ….* (Regarde Freed qui acquiesce) C'est ok pour nous.

-D'accord je lui dirais. Freed t'es où ? Je te vois pas ? Tu t'es bien remit ?

-(S'approche du lacrima) Oui oui t'inquiète Mira , je vais très bien Lux' m'as donné ce dont j'avais besoin (Sourire angélique).

-Oh je vois…(Sourire démoniaque) Alors c'était comment ? T'as ue mal ?

Le blond raccrocha aussitôt.

-(Choqué) Comment… ?

-Tu t'es grillé tout seul….

-Elle est vraiment démoniaque….Je suis désolé Lux' toute la guilde va être au courant ! (Paniqué)

-Et alors ?

-Comment ça « Et alors ? » Tu déteste qu'on parle dans ton dos et avec cette histoire ça ne va pas arrêter de Jaser !

-Alors mettons court à cette situation et sortons ensemble (Lui caresse distraitement la cuisse)

-Hein ?! (Frissonne quand il sent les doigts remonté vers son aine)

-Je t'aime, je deviens fou au contact de ta peau, il n'y a que toi que je veux désormais…

-*Il est vraiment serieux… ?*

-Tu veux bien de moi Freed ? (Lui embrasse le cou avant de mettre son nez dans la chevelure verte)

-Je t'ai toujours voulu Lux' ….Je t'ai toujours aimé espèce d'idiot.(Sanglotte)

-Freed…(Essuie ses larmes).

-Je t'aime tellement Lux' (Se blottit dans ses bras en larme).

-(Le cajole) Tout va bien à partir de maintenant je te lâche plus, tu n'as plus à me courir après. Désormais je serais à tes côtés.

Les sanglots du mage runique reprirent de plus belle. La nuit passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous deux s'endorment. Le lendemain ils arrivèrent main dans la main à l'entrée de la guilde qui avait reprit son activité favorite…. La baston.

Le dragon de la foudre rugit et frappa quelques mages pour déblayer le passage jusqu'au bar sur lequel il grimpa. Soutirant quelques insultes de la part du mage démoniaque. Freed était complétement perdu….

-Oï ! Bande d'idiots dégénéré ! J'ai une annonce à faire alors fermez la !

Le brouhaha se stoppa net et les regards se fixèrent vers le blond.

-A partir de maintenant je déclare Freed comme étant miens !(Les yeux s'écarquillent) Si j'en choppe un ou une qui lui tourne autour je le déglingue c'est clair ? (Quelque éclairs s'échappent de son corps et quelques veines pulsent)

L'assemblée acquiesça totalement terrorisée. Freed était sous le choc, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la situation puisse changée aussi vite. Mais il était heureux. Heureux de voir le blond déclarer à la guilde entière qu'il est à lui. Les joues rosies et le cœur battant il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son amant s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser emplit de tendresse.

-Hé toi ? tout va bien ? (Caresse sa joue)

-Mh ? ou…oui oui ! j'étais dans la lune.

-(Sourire en coin) Préparons-nous pour la mission.

Sans plus de cérémonie le blond captura les lèvres du mage runique le saisissant par les hanches pour approfondir leur échange. Le vert participa avidement au baiser passionné oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient. Laissant une guilde ébahit et ravie de voir ce nouveau couple. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Le dragon susurra alors à l'oreille de son amant…

-Je suis terriblement pressé qu'on se retrouve seul, rien que toi et moi …

Il continua ces murmures que seul Freed pu entendre. Provoquant chez lui une rougeur digne d'une tomate en plein été. Quelques jours passèrent et le dernier soir de la mission chez Yajima-sama était arrivé. Freed finissait les comptes au bureau.

-(Soupir) Ha ça y est c'est fini ! Lux' ? C'est bon on p…

Ziiiiipppp !

-Qu…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Luxus était à quatre pattes sous le bureau du président. Son regard bleuté répond à lui seul à la question naïve du mage runique. La soirée comme tous les autres après elle s'est passée dans l'intimité du plus total et l'amour le plus profond.


End file.
